


Shackled and Decayed

by Molly_Ann



Category: Death Note
Genre: AU where Light never touched the Death Note and Higuchi was shot by an unknown sniper., Blood and Gore, Danger Kink, Disturbing Themes, Emotional Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Plotlines, Polygamy, Sadism, Slow-Progressing L/Light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Ann/pseuds/Molly_Ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the second Kira has been apprehended, and the task force have nothing to do except view and monitor suspects, L decides to take on a new case shockingly similar to the BB Los Angeles murders, with the help of a certain intelligent teenager.<br/>Meanwhile, on the darker side of town, an inactive serial killer is tempted out of hiatus by an intricate young journalist, who seems to find more interest in and attraction to his acts than fear of them.<br/>However, despite all the misery and murder, Near, Mello and Matt, L's potential successors, have a polygamous love-life to fathom. </p><p>Written with the three plots, each with a different font, however mostly from either L or Light's perspectives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curiosity, Grotesque and Lazy Mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> A random idea. I thought I could cover just about everything I wanted to in one Death Note fanfic. So I went for gold. Each chapter title will be three words or phrases, each one to describe something that happens in that pairing. Some L/Light, some Wammy's Boys action, minus BB, who I now ship with my OC. Based on a roleplay I had with a friend. Enjoys!!!

_His eyes caught her life-span and name above her head. “Interesting...”_

_“I’m glad.” She muttered a little, feeling colour rise to her cheeks. “You obviously find an interest in me...”_

_The man chuckled audibly; kicking down a trash can in an alleyway. “My God, what if I were the cause of it?!”_

_The girl viewed him with a mild interest, the jerks of his body; the shakes of his head as he laughed randomly and obscenely ruffling up his washing-out-from-being-dyed-brunette-fair hair. His eyes turned to her, and for a second she was mesmerized with the way the burgundy brown seemed a crimson red. “Cause of what? Or am I not allowed to ask?” Her smirk grew with his, and she felt a childish game aura consuming them both- she was agreeing to play by matching up to him. Manipulating him, almost, by playing with him._

_“You’re allowed to ask, I’m just not allowed to tell...” The man thought long and hard before laughing obscenely again. “Although it’d be hilarious if I did!” The girl, now very intrigued and pumping pure adrenaline throughout her body, tentatively stuck her hand in her pocket for a cigarette._

_“Hilarious is good. Hilarious never realistically does any harm. Neither does breaking most rules that society sets.” She began to smoke, even more stressed that this incredible man had pushed her to the point of having to light up._

_“I can see that.” He eyed her with a Cheshire-cat grin, eyes seemingly focused above her head. “Fifteen. Tut tut tut.” She opened her mouth, a look on her face that warped it with shock, however was interrupted by him again. “Have it your way.” His laugh became throaty and his voice became low and frightening._

_“I know when you’re going to die.”_

* * *

Light walked into the building to find L sat behind his desk with his knee’s drawn to his chest. Approaching the detective tentatively, he sat beside him, eyes flicking to the screen. “Do we have a suspect for the first Kira?” he furrowed his eyebrows, noticing a difference in Watari’s email to L. “And please don’t say me or my girlfriend. You know- wait, is that-?!”

L opened his mouth, taking a bite on a chocolate bunny lollipop’s ear. “We have a new case. While the second Kira is apprehended-”

“Dead.” Light interrupted, gaining him a rare look from the detective.

“-The rest of the task force are working through a list of suspects for the first Kira. Meanwhile, I think you are adequate and intelligent enough to help me with an unattached, pre-meditated and brutal murder.”

Light raised an eyebrow. A new case, where a dangerous killer has alternative motives that the one Light has been so used to empathising with? He wasn’t even qualified to work for L and his father, let alone work on a case that required experienced CSI’s. However he doubted L ever passed the screening test. “Have any other forces got a suspect, victim name, or details?” L opened up a photo attachment that Watari has sent him, and Light immediately recoiled in disgust.

The woman in the photo was still quite obviously a singer-songwriter in the charts, who goes by the stage-name _Brash Bandit_ , however she... wasn’t. The thirty-seven-year-old’s face was disfigured by mutilation- her eyes were closed, and blood was running underneath them like tears from an incision there. She had several more incisions in her face- the skin in both her cheeks was sliced off to create circle-like red blotches of bloody flesh, quite like a sick mimic of a blush. The killer had seemed to re-create a sick version make-up- they’d carved her eyebrows off in a shape the celebrity aimed for whilst alive, and slit her lips to rouge them with her own blood.

Light’s eyes travelled downwards, and he spun his chair around so he didn’t have to face ‘it’, overcome with the urge to vomit. L, however, found an interest in the way the killer had accurately carved the fat from her body- her torso a bloodied mass of flesh and organs, her thighs an obvious shape-the fat that would have caused a chubby appearance removed from them leaving purely bone and muscle. Other body modifications were made- her ‘bingo wings’ were cut off, causing underneath her shoulder and above her forearm to bleed profusely, and her ‘double chin’ was sliced from her neck.

“Light, if you cannot stomach this, I suggest you research the victim. Her name is Mara Chandler, and she goes under the name Brash Bandit. I have to know whether she had any eating disorders of self-esteem issues related to her appearance. It should be all over social media, as she’s a singer.” Light nodded and stood suddenly, pacing to try and get the image out of his mind. When he turned a corner to find L still viewing the victim with a mild interest, he took a breath and turned his back again.

“Can we not? She’s grotesque...” L, seeming to shrug with a noise of discontent, clicked another image Watari had sent him. This one of a piece of paper, sprayed with blood left pressed to her stomach at the scene.  The words in it were handwritten in a font that had obviously taken a while to perfect. _Am I beautiful now?_ The writer asked. “Who... Where was she and who found her?”

“The toxicology hasn’t been carried out yet, but a vial of sedative has been found, crushed on the floor of her flat. She was found in an alley next to a B&B in King Square, and the route from her flat to Queen’s square has no traces of gore or blood. She was drugged, moved then mutilated.” L concluded, and due to Light’s stare, he was convinced the teenager required more. “We don’t know who found her. An article came out on the tattlecrime.com website at around 11pm. Whoever found her must’ve gone straight to one of the website journalist’s and editor’s ‘Seph Iero’ and gotten her to write up the details anonymously. Unless it was the journalist herself, or the killer.”

“Either way, talking to her is going to be our first port of call. Has Watari linked you to the article?” L furrowed his eyebrows at his partner’s internet term; however he was able to understand it, so it wasn’t an issue. L minimized the image and clicked on the link to the website, hoping there weren’t any pictures for Light to contemplate. As much as he sympathised for the red-head, he couldn’t help but wish he were a little less empathetic. L wouldn’t be able to give those poor souls justice if he couldn’t view them mutilated for the sake of solving the crime. He may have sociopathic tendencies, however he wasn’t emotionless- in fact he had just learnt to separate his profession and emotions, his desires and what he wishes to achieve.

“ _Los Angeles Killer Off Hiatus?_ ” Light read, a little sceptically, off the page. His eyes scrolled down to where the journalist had validated her point. “ _Killed with the same pattern and method that the infamous killer, known only by his initials ‘BB’, killed victims before, there are suspicions he has moved his focus to the Kanto region of Japan after singer-songwriter Mara Chandler, known more commonly as Brash Bandit, was found dead in an alleyway. Seven similar Wara Ningyo’s were found at the scene, nailed to a wall quite like how ‘BB’ used to display the dolls. Whether the killer, who has been rumoured dead for two years, has returned for more bloodshed, or someone has decided to replicate his works, is dubious.”_

L’s eyes widened considerably. “The images of the Wara Ningyo’s are almost identical to those which BB displayed...” The detective spoke with a little stammer in his voice. “We could be dealing with his successor, or even worse, he could still be alive...” L shook his head, his hair flinging in many directions. This was the first time Light had seen him display an emotion that wasn’t curiosity, boredom or discontentment. His eyes were open and scared, and for the first time, Light felt himself feel something a little affectionate for the man in front of him, who appeared rather like a boy now. A scared, young child. Light shook off the thought and focused on the task at hand, leaning over the detective and closing the internet tabs.

“I suggest you call Watari and tell him we shall be needing her address. It’s late- even if you don’t need sleep, you need personal time. Eat sugar-cubes and cakes, or whatever you feed a risk of type one diabetes with.” L snorted a little at this, the side of his face that Light could see evening out a little more.

“I guess you are right. I can email Watari back later on.” The detective drained his teeth-rot-in-a-mug tea and unbent his knees, standing to his bare feet. “Although I doubt I’m going to get any peace of mind.”

* * *

**Matt’s new flat was already littered with notepads, laptop software, wires, game disks and their cases and he had not yet been there a week. Despite this, the bed was only threaded with a few adapters and leads, which Matt insisted on moving before they all laid together, Mello in the middle with Matt behind him and Near his little spoon. They slept better than they ever had done at the orphanage, all intertwined and interlocked; even Mello -who was constantly paranoid- felt almost completely at ease surrounded by the albino and the red-head.**

**Near awoke first, just before midday, and lifted himself out of Mello’s grasp, removing the sheet that seemed to only cover him, from his body. Matt had his tracksuit-clad legs wound around Mello’s bare calves, and a hand almost too conveniently loose in his blonde hair. Mello’s pert ass, appearing attractive even in such unflattering bottoms, fit to the curve between the red-heads angled upper thighs and non-existent stomach. Near couldn’t see any signs of both their arousal, so it must be just a subconscious thing. Like they’d grind without making a rather loud announcement or invitation to Near.**

**Near found his way around the flat easily, no matter how littered the floor was with clothing and software. Upon reaching the kitchen, he found the coffee pot with ease, and set it to boil, reaching up on his tiptoes to grasp two glass mugs for the boys. Near poured himself a glass of vitamin juice from the fridge while waiting for the pot to heat, and set his sights on Matt’s cigarettes and matchbox on the counter. He searched his attire for pockets, however realized he had none- he was in a dishevelled white shirt, however no pants. Just his grey briefs.**

**Near brought the drinks and cigarettes back into the bedroom, scowling at the boys little moans and groans of waking. “You two are... intimate.” Near began, placing everything besides his juice on Matt’s bedside locker. Mello, who had just blinked the sleep out of his eyes, turned his head to look at their position, chuckling slightly. He ground his cargo-pant ass into Matt-s crotch to emphasize an upcoming point.**

**“Jealousy doesn’t suit polygamy, Near.” The older of the two stated. “Come join me.” Just as Matt groaned his awakening, Near rolled his eyes and joined the blonde, stealing a leg from the redhead and pulling it between his thighs as leverage and comfort.**

**“As much as I...” Matt began, yawning loudly, letting go of Mello and stretching his arms out. “As much as I enjoy exploring new paraphilias, somnophilia has never appealed to me.” Mello turned over, lying flat on his back, and despite the fact that both teenagers had his legs caught in uncomfortable positions, Mello had never felt more of a morning glow. The blinds, not correctly closed, streamed warm, glowing late-morning light, and the blonde was content with it, and both boys’ body heat.**

**Matt copied him, one leg off the bed and the other intertwined with his own, reaching across to the bedside locker and taking a sip of his coffee. He then pulled the packet of cigarette’s from the top and his matchbox, taking one for himself. “Mello?” He questioned, with the knowledge that the teenager smoked infrequently, and that Near didn’t approve of it. Regardless, the blonde took one from the pack and lit up with Matt, exhausted from his just-woken-up state. Near eyed the boys with a frown, however buried his face into Mello’s leather-clad chest and reached an arm across the line of pillows behind him to pull and run his hands through red hair.**

**“Polygamy...” Near repeated one of Mello’s words from earlier. “Why don’t we just say threesome?” Matt eyed him like he was the clueless one this time, taking a large drag of his cigarette and a sip of his coffee. The older of the three straightened up, tapping ash in a tray at his bedside and resting his back on the headboard.**

**“Do you really feel that much of a lack of attachment to me and Mello that you would use a filthy term to describe our emotional bond?” Matt scrutinized, and Near realised his immediate mistake as soon as the words left the red-head’s lips.**

**“So a threesome is just fucking?” He inclined his head to one side. “Are we just casually fucking?” Mello shook his head and took a similar position to Matt, leaning across one of his lover’s to tap ash off the cherry.**

**“We’re not even having intercourse, Near. Jesus Christ!” He huffed, giving Near’s white hair, his head having fallen into his lap, a sharp tug. “How little did they educate you about the bees and the... Fuck it.” He let go of his hair, seeing Near’s semi-pained expression as his head fell back to his lap.**

**Near frowned a little more, thrusting his head back up into Mello’s hand, seemingly with little interest in the recent topic. “Pull my hair again. Slowly and dully.” He encouraged him, and Mello was more than happy to oblige tentatively, however with strength behind the notion, lifting his head by his hair. Near made a noise of content. The lazy pain somehow seemed to co-exist with the dulling golden sunlight and the scent of second-hand smoke around the room. If Near were a little shallower, he would have said the combination of sensations turned him on. That wasn’t the case- he just felt so relaxed. Relaxed enough to crave Matt’s slow mouth working bruises into his neck and Mello’s palm, writing a map of his cock too slow to bear.**

**Near, a little hard from his imagination, the setting, and his slight pain kink being exercised, sat up on the headboard like the other two, bringing Mello’s hand to the front of his briefs. “Can I have my turn in between now?”**


	2. Creativity, Nudity and White Lies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L rests, Light is prude, Mello is clueless and Watari is all-knowing.

_She feels herself high with her own adrenaline. "Are you Kira?" She licked her lips, finding his scary voice a little too sexy. He was so psychotic and so... dangerous. "Don't tell me. I've lived so much already that I couldn't give a shit if you're going to kill me here. That would be hot..." She shook her head vigorously. This guy may be scary, but he wouldn't accept her sadomasochistic quotes._

_“Am I... Am I Kira?” the man laughed disdainfully, as if brushing off an insult. “You say that again and I will come off vacation just to carve the name into your thighs. Then name’s Beyond Birthday, creator of the ‘Los Angeles BB Murder Case’.”He announced it as if it were an achievement, seemingly ignoring her strange comments implying a sexual attraction to death._

_“Damn...” The girl frowned, shaking her head. “I’d like to meet Kira, interview him, and then watch his methods.” She looked up at the garbage can ‘Beyond’ was sitting on. “Although your methods sound brutal. Artistic, almost. Were you brutal?”_

_The ex-serial killer sighed, and wiped his brow with a leather-jacket clad arm. “You could say I was... creative.” His sharp grin was a show of pearly canines._

_The silence was unnerving as she considered his words. The more practical side of the journalist returned, and suddenly she hit a brick wall. ".... I can't be seen to be speaking to you. I have a reputation." BB seemed to roll his eyes and mutter something about his ‘reputation as well’ under his breath. It took less than ten seconds to consider whether she truly wanted to be practical with B, before announcing her conclusion to him a little drily. "Well I'm going to hell in a hand basket... How would I die? Or more importantly, how would you kill me?”_

_B chuckled at this and caught her eyes with his burgundy-chocolate brown orbs. “An artist never often reveals their secrets until the day they perish.”_

* * *

L’s dreams were never disturbed- because when he did rest, he rarely dreamt- however his time was. His place of residence, an apartment on one of the many floors of the new headquarters, was supplied with a living room, a bathroom, a bedroom and a kitchenette. Naturally, it was many rooms to occupy on his own, and he rarely moved from his balled position on the couch, unless it was to use the bathroom, or bring himself snacks or drinks.

The detective, knees drawn to his chest and upper back pressed against the back of the three-seater, took a solid pineapple cube sweet between his forefinger and thumb, pressing it between his lips and making a contented sound as he tasted it’s flavour contrast. Having finally thought over Beyond’s possible existence, and the fact that he could possibly be in Japan, for three hours, L was content. Light would arrive at the surveillance room at approximately 9am, and so L had three complimentary hours to rest his brain, and maybe even rest his body.

The detective sighed, draining his tea, standing and walking over to put it in the kitchenette sink. He gripped his bag of diabetes and made his way to the bedroom, teeth ruining the cube with a sharp bite.

**_< Morning>_ **

Light found himself alone in the surveillance room, a little unnerved by the detective’s absence. On the screens were different images of floors; however none showed L’s apartment, 21. Light wondered whether the detective had followed his advice and maybe rested a little too much, but the suggestion seemed a little out of character. Remembering the image of his sister’s favourite pop idol mutilated made a shiver run up his spine, and he had to turn away from the screens. The elevator would take him straight to the detective’s room- there was no harm checking there before coming back down if he was absent; it beat waiting alone with nothing to do except fear the four dark corners of the room.

Light travelled the floors in silence; a little concerned that no-one else had boarded it with him. Not even Matsuda, who was constantly bringing coffee’s down to the main room from the kitchen floor in the mornings, joined him in his ascent. How tedious.

Upon entering L’s floor, Light was hit by the immensely strong scent of sugar and the tang of sweets. _How textbook._ He crossed the hall, placing a palm against the door and pushing lightly. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. Light was greeted by artificial light, cream walls and white or black furniture. Upon the clear-topped table was a bag of dark red sugar cubes, cola cubes, Light guessed, and made his way into the apartment.

“Ryuzaki?” He called, a little uncertain. He spotted the kitchenette, and began to feel a little hope when the sound of running water approached his ears. Light followed the trail of sound, and made his way into the detective’s bedroom. The white sheets on the double, which was on the north side of the room, were ruffled and bedraggled, and there was a full bag of yellow cubes, most likely pineapple cubes, on the bedside table. The blinds were semi-open, and overcast grey light illuminated the room.

“In here!” He heard a muffled call from the en-suite bathroom over the roar of the shower, and Light wandered father into the bedroom to stand at the doorframe of the bathroom. Coming to a realization that the man was naked; the teenager turned his back on the doorframe before he could see more than a pale figure blurred by the doors of the shower. The shower stopped abruptly, and he heard the opening of a door. “Light?” Light, turning instinctively to see a black mop of hair and the dripping face of the detective side-on emerging from the small opening in the shower door, nodded.

“I’d assumed you’d be in the room at this time, however if you need more...” He turned swiftly on his heel as the detective pulled back the whole shower door. “Time to prepare-”

“That won’t be necessary.” L interrupted, stepping out of the shower. Light heard rustling of towels, and contemplated turning back around to address the detective, hoping he’d be decent. “Neither will you looking away. If you focus too much on not doing something, the chances are high that you will either do it, or have more association with it than you’d desire. Your attempts to avoid me while I am exposed are prude. Should my absence of clothing be sexual or natural?” The detective set a challenge with his words, and Light, a little put out, wasn’t sure if he should rise to it or ignore it as he saw fit.

Deciding his body and hair were dry enough, L stepped out of the towels to find Light’s eyes on his face. “Natural.” Light tried to keep the smirk out of his voice, however found it inevitable. Ryuzaki was exposed in front of him, and the sensation that gave him wasn’t even sexual. It made his feel a little too oddly powerful having the detective venerable to his eyes, and maybe even to his gestures. Light shook the thought out of his head, and focused on keeping his curious eyes away from certain parts of the detective’s body.

Ryuzaki’s build was exactly how he had pictured it whilst fighting with him. He was lightly dusted with muscles here and there, and had a slight absence of body fat or body hairs. His build was effeminate- however instead of having breasts and a curved stomach, his torso was flat with the only curves the buds of his pert-from-the-cold nipples, slight chest definition and hipbones protruding a little too much to be healthy. The man was older, however his body appeared younger than Light’s- instead of having Light’s muscular arms and thighs, his limbs were tiny. Light was sure he’d have visual muscles if he tensed, however that was down to the lack of body fat.

As much as curiosity and a strange sense of dominance urged his eyes to trail lover, to take the invisible barrier he’d put between his eyes and the detective’s trail of dark public hair leading to his cock, he refused to do so. Appearing interested or too uninterested in his body would lead to assumptions being made, and Light didn’t need L spelling his last name backwards and labelling him with it- Imagay, unless anyone has forgotten. Still, even when the detective spoke, Light was tempted to examine his appendage and compare it to his own. He had to be bigger than the detective- for some reason it would give him a strange satisfaction to know that he’d beaten him at that as well.

“I think you’ll find nudity is quite natural and humane, Light.” L commented, surveying his own body. “I think you’ve forgotten to survey too many Playboy’s carefully to remember that a lack of clothes, not a complete absence of fabric, makes a situation more erotic.” Light frowned at the detective, thinking that sometimes he could do with _not_ being a detective.

“Whatever, Ryuzaki, you’ve made your point.” Light turned back around, walking into the bedroom. “If you want to make a bigger one, walk around the building naked, using the same excuse you’ve told me. I’m sure the staff would appreciate it.” L followed him, sitting on the foot of his bed still damp, and brushing off his sarcasm.

“I doubt the receptionist would protest.” L cracked a witty response as Light sat at the left headboard. Light rolled his eyes, crossing over his legs

“I guess not, however if it got out that your new-found hobby was implicated by this conversation and event, my girlfriend and father would get the wrong idea. Speaking of that, could you put some clothes on?”  L stood, and Light had a view of his slender back and rear, which he forced his eyes away from immediately after they made contact with the image.

“Or the right idea?” L began, his breathing seeming terribly even and his voice sounding more confident than usual. “Just how uncomfortable does my nudity make you, Light?” the detective said under his breath, bending over to pick a folded pair of his clothes off of the floor and leave the room, and Light, who was feeling more than a little confused.

* * *

**The day spent confined in the orphanage was dull to say the least. It’s not that the tutoring and revising proved to be too large of a task for Mello- it was the fact that sneaking out last night put both of them in _solitary_ confinement. Some of the staff were aware of where they went, due to the fact that they returned clean and rested before evening, however none of them were aware of what they had been doing. All of them except Watari, of course, who had picked up the love triangle between the three before even they had.**

**Mello, who was waiting to be excused from the solitary room, had bitten off a strip of his chocolate bar and was contentedly munching on it. He arose slightly on hearing the door open, however sat back down quite suddenly upon realizing it was Watari. “Mello,” he acknowledged him, and the blonde gulped down his mouthful of chocolate.**

**“Sir.” He began, bowing his head in respect and mutual acknowledgement at the man who was crossing the room to stand in front of him.**

**“I could draw this out quite a while, but could you answer me truthfully when I ask you these questions?” Mello nodded, a little too comfortable with the situation than he probably should have been. “Good. Were you at Matt’s last night and this morning?” Mello, feeling like dishonesty would only hinder his situation, nodded again. “I see. And was Near with you?” Mello also nodded before sitting up a little straighter in his chair. “I apologize if this question is a little personal, but do you have a sexual relationship with either, or both, men?”**

**Mello, feeling as if Watari already knew all the answers, shook his head. “I couldn’t have Matt without Near, and the same most probably goes for them as well. We haven’t really engaged in much sexual activity together; however we have been in sexual situations. Our relationship is more to do with our emotional connection than anything else.” The white lie was so close to the truth it sounded more legitimate than the truth to Mello.**

**Watari nodded, seeming to understand what he was implying. “And you are aware of the age gap, the law and the rules of the orphanage?” Mello nodded, having taken this into consideration before even considering having a non-theoretical relationship with both teenagers.**

**“If I go out, I must be back to my room before the staff realize my absence, nor should I engage in intercourse with Matt or Near at this time in our lives.” Watari nodded, content with him answer.**

**“Very good. You’re free to go back to your dormitory, and please make sure your relationship with both men is safe and rational- no-one needs to get hurt.” When Watari said this, Mello had a strange and confused feeling that he was talking about physical harm, not emotional damage. Twice as confused as he left Matt’s last night, Mello began to ponder on how Watari could know about their preferences, and when the door slammed shut behind the older of the two, the younger saw his face and upper chest reflected in the glass. And the bruise on his throat that looked more bit that sucked.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed... Poor Mello... Ah well, who cares if Matt was a little rough with him? Or was it Near? This is supposed to be a slow progress L x Light, however if Light did crush on L it would be obvious to him. I'm trying to re-introduce the Kira dominant side into non-Kira Light- I think it would be fun to see him slightly alpha-male without attempting to be God. I hope I've achieved that without making it seem too no-homo. Or too homo XD.  
> ~Lena xo


	3. Backstory, Crimescene and Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journalist tells a story, L discovers horror and Near is a manipulative sh*t.

_“Anyway, why do you seem so interested in my ex-profession?” B asked the girl, and she was forced to look away from his eyes to focus on something else. As dominant as her personality was, this question reminded her that he was a lot more dangerous than she was. She’d do well not to antagonize, provoke or encourage him, however ‘doing well’ had never been her area of expertise. She rolled her eyes._

_“I’m curious. It’s not every day you meet a serial killer on hiatus, or a delusional schizophrenic who’s forgotten his meds.”_

_“Oh really?” B smirked, enjoying their conversation too much to mind her brashness. “_ _All I have to say is that I know how Kira kills. Boring and completely unoriginal, I mean why do people think he's so great and mighty? I could do exactly the same thing as Kira if I acquired what’s needed, no problem!”_

_The girl quirked an eyebrow, lighting up another cigarette. "I find an interest in Kira because it's the motives he has, not the brutality or art in the crime. His motives are so complex, and so twisted. He must really be convinced he is God... Do you still create art?" She took a drag, taking back and allowing the smoke to drift out of her mouth slowly. “I could write an interesting article on you...”_

_“Journalist?”_

_“Indeed.” The girl smoked slowly, savouring the taste. She didn’t smoke regularly, often limiting herself to one a day, or even five a week. The amount of nicotine sated her need temporarily and she found it satisfying that she wasn’t destroying her lungs excessively._

_“Then you should be aware that my last masterpiece was a prison guard. I didn’t stick to my usual terms, which angered me more than he did, however it couldn’t be helped.” B seemed to sigh. “They should have hired someone a little more... Adequate to watch little ole’ me.” He chuckled and bit a lip, watching her with a dangerous interest._

_“Nope. I haven’t been in the business long.” He seemed to eye above her head, watching her lifespan and age curiously._

_“You don’t say...” he tilted his head to one side. “You seem young. How old are you?” The girl smiled a little and chuckled, smoke billowing from her mouth._

_“About that... Since you’re a serial killer, you wouldn’t have much interest in doing justice to petty criminals... I’m actually fifteen.” She laughed a little awkwardly, shuffling a little. B pretended to act shocked, however he’d really known this all along._

_“You really don’t look it. How do you get away with working and...” He gestured to her cigarette. “Smoking?” She quirked an eyebrow again- it seemed to be her sarcastic, interested and ironic gesture. “Let alone speak like a teenager... You could have become one of L’s female successors, I’m sure of that.” The girl seemed to roll her eyes._

_“I moved from the UK to the US at thirteen. If I thought that the education there was dull and low-standard, the one in the United States made me slit my wrists.” B eyed the cuffs of her coat after the phrase, trying to figure out whether it was literal. Is that why she had so little fear? “Mummy was the co-founder of Dantalon Bank. Daddy was the co-founder of Aria Cars. They were hardly ever home. So I did what every repressed teen would- I found a crowd of junkies.”_

_B rolled his eyes. “I was beginning to think highly of you until you announced that. You could have been one of his successors... But then again, so could I...” The girl ignored his comment a little- she had little interest in being a detective._

_“I found the black market- I found drugs and I found false ID’s. When I’d acquired what I wanted, I signed on for a college course at 14- mentally and physically able to act as a twenty-year-old. I left all the drugs behind, however picked the alcohol back up again when my parents died in a plane crash. Due to my absence, and the fact that I was recorded to have been on the flight, everyone just assumed that ‘Maddie Dantalon’ died with them. In a way, she did. Reborn as the heir to the Dantalon estate, I now own all of their possessions. Sheer intelligence, coincidence and emotional strength has brought me this far. I don’t intend to ruin this; however I'm wondering whether you do.”_

* * *

“Ryuzaki, is this really necessary?” Light stepped out of the vehicle, seemingly in sync with the detective. The detective viewed him like he was the most uneducated individual ever.

“I wish to catch the killer before the media does. If it happens to be Beyond, I do not want the original Kira,” He eyed Light “-wherever he may be hiding, killing him. I wish to contain him and understand his methods- he used to be training to succeed me, after all.” Light frowned and slammed the sleek car door behind him, eyes trained on L.

“Whatever you say.” He seemed to tread around the vehicle with slow sarcasm in his step. “I just don’t think I’m comfortable viewing the scene. Even if we could be doing Mara Chandler justice by searching it. Even if we could be obstructing Kira’s will.” L raised an eyebrow- he hadn’t thought of it this way before. Either way, they were, or at least he was, going to take a last look around until the forensics team took samples.

L walked towards a police van parked adjacent to the start of the alley and pulled open the door to the boot. “Your presence here isn’t optional, however your involvement is. You just have to pay witness to what I’m doing.” L muttered, pulling on a pair of plastic gloves over his lithe hands and shoe-to-shoulder overalls up over his clothed thighs. Light gulped, remembering the way he’d seen those bare thighs that morning- how they’d just about met by his groin, petite in width and lightly muscled.

“I’d prefer watching.” He interrupted his thoughts; savouring L’s disappointed expression for a brief moment before the detective’s eyes turned to the scene and viewed it with interest and concentration. Light found his thoughts drawn to Misa, and how due to both investigations, he hadn’t seen her in a few days. Like it really mattered to him, however. He was content with seeing her once a week for a coffee. Before Light really had time to dwell any deeper, L called out his name and he felt his eyes drawn to where the detective was standing, holding something that looked like a bloodied straw mass in hand.

“What is it, Ryuzaki?” Light called back, straightening up off of the van’s closed door he’d been leaning on. His attention focused on the detective, who was a few more metres down the alley beginning to approach him.

“It’s a Wara Ningyo....” L frowned, as if it were a question. The plastic gloves he wore over his fingers were now stained with blood, and the congealed substance was dripping in thick pats from the straw voodoo-like doll. Light grimaced in disgust.

“The forensics team will deal with it. Just...” He trailed off, gulping as L turned it with concentration around in his fingertips. “Just leave it, Ryuzaki!” He hissed, and L caught his eyes with a teasing glimmer inside his obsidian orbs.

“Can Kira not deal with the gore his victims spread? Is that why he murders them mercifully?” L’s voice was childlike- antagonizing and intrusive. It wasn’t the first time Light had witnessed him this way, however the way that his fingers were curling into the bloodied straw doll, and the way that the corners of his lips were showing slight signs of quirking upwards, suggested he was a little excited for the teenagers reaction. Maybe a little too excited. He was definitely baiting Light.

“L, quit it.” Light snapped, reaching the end of his wits. “I’m not Kira, and I do not want to be here.” Light turned his back on the detective, normalizing his breathing and cupping his forehead in his palm and fingertips. Light wasn’t stupid- Ryuzaki would think that something was up if you reacted too extremely or didn’t react at all. He heard a sigh- one that had decided not to have an argument.

“Pass me an evidence bag. I’ve found the eighth Wara Ningyo.”

“-Seventh.” Light finished confidently, and Ryuzaki gave him a stern and snarky look. “Didn’t you talk to the community officers? The CSI’s only found six.” Ryuzaki’s face dropped faster than a lead balloon, and his eyes seemed to lose their gleam. Light noticed this immediately, however it didn’t quite click with him why. “L?!” Light began, however he was shushed by the detective’s footsteps.

“Light, get me an evidence bag. Now.”

“Bu-”

“Light, do you insist on obstructing the course of justice?” Light shook his head, taking in a deep breath. The detective was deeply unnerved by something, yet Light, for the life of him, couldn’t figure out why. He turned, opened the doors to the boot of the police van and pulled out a plastic evidence bag, holding it by the bottom and extending it to L. L took it and placed the dripping Wara Ningyo inside. “We’re done here.”

Light bit his lip, eyeing the detective worriedly. “Why are you so worried? What does this mean?” He frowned a little. “I know these dolls are scary, but you seem a little too...”

“Look, Light, I was hoping you’d catch on, but it hasn’t happened yet. The journalist on the website claimed there were seven. Six, if it wasn’t seven like I’d originally assumed, were pinned to a wall in plain sight. The other one was under a skip on the opposite wall, in a pool of blood that will probably belong to Mara Chandler.”

Light slowly found himself understanding. “So either the journalist is somehow involved with the murderer, has surveyed the scene closely and possibly contaminated it, or was informed _by_ someone who is or has done one of those things, if not both?” L stripped off the bloodied gloves, placing the evidence bag into the truck compartment beforehand. Regardless of propriety, he disposed of them in another plastic trash bag and chewed his thumb nervously.

“Quite possibly.” Light grimaced in disgust- he would have to wash his hands thoroughly before placing them anywhere on his body, as if the gore could seep through the gloves. The detective ignored the gesture, removing his thumb once he realized it was making the teenager uncomfortable. “I fear that B- either the original, or his successor, may be working alongside the journalist. The killer, or even those who are aware of him, intends to initiate a game with the police force. Either way, this is definitely B’s style...”

“I don’t quite understand why the journalist would inform us there were seven if one was supposed to be hidden?” Light was a little confused- the motive wasn’t obvious.

“A game, Light. We’ve found this one hidden. It buys the killers more time if we’re searching for another doll that could potentially hold evidence against him. I’m a little confused about the motive as well. Throwing random points and theories out there won’t get us any closer to catching B. We need time, thought, and communication with ‘Seph Iero’.” The detective stripped out of the overall, kicking it into the pile by the far tyre of the police van. Light rolled his shoulders, watching as Ryuzaki took his usual slouching position, looking regular in his blue jeans and white tee. “Chemistry has never been my area, so I guess the forensics team will be able to cover the rest of the scene, and to examine the seventh Wara Ningyo.” He looked back into the bag, a little mesmerized by the pattern of the blood on the straw.

Light frowned at the detective’s obvious interest in the case. He turned back around- even remembering the image of Misa in a signature skull-and-crossbones bikini didn’t calm him. “Can we leave now? The stench of blood is making my stomach lurch.”

* * *

**Mello opened the door to his dormitory to find Near, sat on the floor beside his bed-side locker amongst seven chocolate wrappers. Seven of _his_ chocolate wrappers. The wrappers of the entire stash he’d had. Mello’s face contorted- he’d lost his weekly cash supply, and his weekly leisure permissions due to the night he’d spent at Matt’s. This obviously meant that Near was going to pay- big time.**

**“Right, you little shit!” Mello hissed, with little disregard for the language policy. Near turned around, a shockingly innocent deer-in-the-headlights facial expression that was covered in chocolate from his baby-fat cheeks to his chin. Mello stormed across the room, eyes on the albino that was currently looking at him as if to say _I didn’t mean it_ or _I only wanted to-_**

**The blonde stopped in front of the younger boy, enraged. “Anything to say? Not only have you gone through my possessions, however you’ve stolen from me. I deserve compensation, or an apology, at least!” Near just sat there, the same expression on his face as he lifted his finger up into his line of vision. Sighting chocolate on the knuckle, he sucked it into his mouth indecorously. His gaze reaching Mello, the blonde realized the boy had ano- _oh._ Mello took a sharp intake of breath, feeling his clenched knuckles go slack, the rage-blush drain from his cheeks and migrate down south**

**“I can buy you some more... It’s just that there’s some leftover...” Near, having given the finger one last suck, and let out a very moan of content, tried to reach his jaw with his tongue, however quite obviously failed. “I’m so sorry... It was just so tempting.” He stretched, the unusually short shirt pulling up and exposing his hip-bone. What the fuck was he playing at? Mello thought angrily, however his thoughts weren’t intact for much longer due to the boy’s attempts at seduction. Falling back, his head resting on the carpet just before Mello’s knee-high buckle combat boots, Near stretched his arms out once again, resulting in the shirt riding up to expose his non-existent stomach. “Do I deserve to be punished for my insolence?”**

**Near’s question was one of mock innocence and childlike inquisitiveness, however Mello really wasn’t focusing on the tone. He uttered a groan, his eyes on Near’s. _Am I always that easy to seduce?_ “Stand against the wall over by my double,” Mello ordered, his voice a little shaky. “You’ve been a very naughty boy- eating my chocolate then thinking you can get away with seducing me afterwards.”**

**Near, practically begging to be taught a lesson, pulled himself up and braced himself against the wall with his pert rear thrusting out. Mello laughed at the boy’s eagerness- how he was just so damn hot and needy. “Turn around.” Near seemed to whine- Mello didn’t want to spank him raw just yet, but, fuck, was he ready for it. The blonde approached him, bracing his chin with a hand underneath it, forcing his head up, and traced his cheekbones and jaw with his tongue lewdly.  Mello groaned at the taste, maybe a little too eagerly, as Near bucked into him with vigour.**

**Mello pulled back to deliver a smack to Near’s chocolate-smeared cheeks. This only seemed to excite the albino more, and as he rutted against his thigh once more before being shoved back against the wall, Mello felt him fully hard. “Patience, bitch.” He snarled, remembering how the objective wasn’t to be kind or forgiving with the boy. “This is my treat, and I intend to drag this out for as long as possible.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I had fun writing this last bit... I don't really go in deep with the whole humiliation side of BDSM, because I'm just a sadomasochist with dominative traits, however I really have a feeling that Near could get to Mello this way... Or get into his pants... Either way, Matt should be back soon. I love that little smokin' hot gamer XD It has to polygamy. I will not write Matt/Mello, Mello/Near or even Matt/Near without the other being involved. It's not productive. Anyway, it's late, I'm sorry if there are typos... I've had the busiest week, and writing at 12-2 at night isn't ideal for the fingers, however my mind seems to be most active then. I hope to upload at least one chapter every week until I complete it. The I will become 'THE GOD OF AO3'!!!! Muhahahahahaha.  
> ~Lena xox


	4. Suggestions, Lollipop, and ohgodMello.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intelligent conversations between our journalist and serial killer, while L and Light have no luck... And I'm not even going to mention the other boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, um... I've been watching buffy, YuGiOh, and not to mention our week surfing, and watching sunsets. So I brought this extra-smutty chapter to make up for it... Damn. I'm sorry it's a little rushed, however I was so paranoid about writing it on my parent's computer that I brought a memory stick and hid it in a bag. Not my first time writing smut, but I haven't done it too often... 
> 
> ~Dalena xox

_B quirked an eyebrow. “I’m guessing I’m the only one with knowledge of your age in Japan?” The girl nodded, a wide and seemingly reminiscing smile on her face._

_“I have a friend called Taylor who, like me, was slightly more unconnected from the group of low-lifes. He honestly preferred to hit gay pubs, and to drink when he got his hands on a false ID.  We speak every day, and he’ll come over and visit soon. And hey, I haven’t been here long. It’s only when the Kira case became international that I was sent here by the pro-Kira supporters in our team to report crime.” B raised an eyebrow. “Trust me- the state that I was living in was a dangerous area. And those people that believed Kira was killing criminals for the sake of bringing back a death penalty are my bosses.” She pulled a face._

_“Who do you believe? Or, more importantly, what do you believe?” B interrogated her, craving her views. He wanted to know whether she was as open-minded as she claimed to be, and seemed. The girl laughed, shaking her head._

_“I believe in nothing. I’ve lost my religion and cannot even remember my morals through experience.” She saw his head that was tilting to one side. “What I do believe in is desire, emotion, and my own train of thought.”_

_“Impressive. You sound hedonistic, however I doubt you believe your motivation comes from a desire to please yourself.” The girl’s eyebrows rose momentarily, however she bit her lip on a question when she remembered his comment on being one of L’s successors. Maybe it was literal? Maybe he was actually training to? “Anyway, you didn’t answer my question. Or rather I feel I should be blunt- what are your opinions on Kira?” The girls eyes squinted, and her eyebrows furrowed._

_“I believe we’re dealing with a man, who at the very least, sees himself as a potential God- so a very intelligent, however slightly immature and easily influenced human being who has just somehow stumbled on the power to give selected people heart attacks. My personal views, which I’ve been intent on delaying, are more about my indifference to it. Being as it’s virtually impossible for my previous identity to be discovered, even though there was no record of my body on the flight, I have no reason to worry about my own neck on the line. If he achieves a ‘perfect world’ without crime, or so he thinks, people will just stop publishing it on the news and in the papers._

_“My bosses, pro-Kira rights, would refuse to support his ways if he started killing off teenagers who’d strayed just slightly off the path- drug-users and petty thieves. When everyone is too scared to commit murder, Kira would have a taste for routine and execution- he’d be forced to kill again, whether it be those jailed for dealing, assault or theft. Then, when they’re gone, he’d pick on the low-life’s- those who have very little education or world-value to their name. Kira is little more than a neo-Nazi. He sees those that are strong, weak, ‘righteous’ and sinful, and judges them. I don’t particularly agree with his methods- however murder is murder, and a good one is always interesting.”_

_B widened his eyes. “I see. And just how much interest do you find in it?” The girl grinned eagerly._

_“No one ever speaks like that unless they intent to make a suggestion.”_

_B grinned in a similar style, now in the mood to break his vacation off. “Well spotted.”_

* * *

L sat back in his chair, frustrated with the result. The IP address of the tattlecrime.com post had came from a coffee shop near where the body was dumped. It led him no further to locating the journalist. After searching ‘Persephone Iero’ through the international records seven times, he had no further leads. Like every sensible crime-reporter or journalist, she was using an alias.

Light arrived in the room, with a sugar-cube pot and a mug of tea on top of it. He placed it down in front of the detective, feeling like silence was necessary. After retrieving his own coffee, he sat back down beside the detective. “I’m sure we could involve the task force- Matsuda wouldn’t be opposed to bringing in the drinks.” L shook his head, moving the mug and opening the pot. He dropped four sugar cubes into the tea, stirring them with a silver spoon.

“I want to be able to solve this on my own like I used to.” Light gestured to himself, bringing a sarcastic laugh out of the detective. “I’m not opposed to being a mentor, or having a less-skilled sidekick. Plus, it’s always good to have an opposing valuable opinion and the rest of the task force get on my nerves at times.” It was Light’s turn to laugh sarcastically as he swung his chair to face the screen. “It’s true. There’s just often too much stupid in the room.” Light quirked an eyebrow at him, his laugh now a little more humoured.

“You can’t track her down?” Light muttered, frowning.

“Indeed not.” L pulled a lollipop from the desk, unwrapped it, and studied it momentarily. “It looks like we’re going to have to re-attend the scene tomorrow.” Light huffed and scowled, watching as the lollipop disappeared between the detective’s lips.

“Do what you like.” The man focused on wording his sentences and the tattlecrime.com page on the screen, not on how indecorous the lollipop appeared between hollowed cheeks and upon a catlike tongue. “I’ll learn to stomach the gore eventually.”

Instead of taking an interest in the page, or the other man’s actions, Light found himself sipping his coffee. His dark, strong, sugarless coffee that helped him focus less on the detective’s sucking mouth and the sweetness inside it. What was up with him recently? Ryuuzaki’s behaviours should not pump him with adrenaline, spread uneasiness to his mind and a blush to his cheeks. Now Light wasn’t opposed to being attracted to men, but wonder still filled his mind- did he desire a man, and did he desire L? Shrugging off the offensive emotions, he began to home in on L’s words forming around the lollipop.

“You should get some sleep, Light.” His words were muffled by the sweet. “If not, at least have some leisure time.” Light found himself agreeing silently with the man- he did need some leisure time.

“Are you sure you don’t need me here, or do you think you can you find her without my help?” Ryuuzaki shook his head.

“I am sure I don’t, however if I do, I’ll speak to you in the morning.” Light nodded, feeling so dreadfully weary.

“Okay, Ryuuzaki.” He gripped his coffee mug and stood from the chair, turning to bid his farewell to the man when- _oh._ L was swirling his tongue around the lollipop as though it were the head of a cock. Light immediately found his pants tightening in response, and fuck, he was going to hell. Instead of staying to observe the detective practically fucking the lollipop with his mouth, he turned and walked swiftly to the elevator, trying not to brush his forming erection. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Ryuuzaki.”

The detective moaned in response; a sound that most likely wasn’t supposed to sound like much more than a ‘goodnight’, however it still pooled heat into Light’s groin. He stepped into the opening doors, and as soon as they were closed, he breached a barrier and reached a hand down to palm himself through fabric. L didn’t keep coms or cameras in the elevators, so the man leaning against the wall pressing the button up to his own floor with one hand and rubbing himself off with the other was safe from embarrassment and humiliation.

As soon as Light breached the doors to his room, the facade crumbled completely. He stripped off his clothes hurriedly and reached the shower in a matter of seconds. Damn. Under the safety of a canopy of hot water, L reached down and took himself into his hand, jerking roughly. _Fuck._ In his mind was L, and he just couldn’t help it. L and that damn lollipop, L and his damned physique and those tiny limbs and those undeveloped pectorals. Light felt himself so close so quickly, and he didn’t hold himself back. He just wanted to get off, get the panda-eyed man out of his mind and _oh..._ He groaned roughly as his eyes slipped to a close, and it wasn’t his hand around him- it was L’s. And it wasn’t that fucking lollipop between hollowed cheeks and around a catlike tongue. Light came with L’s name on his lips, and hoped that he had only uttered it.

Light, however, failed to recognize that how loud he’d came didn’t affect the situation one bit. L’s wide, glistening eyes focused on the screen, portraying the image of a man trying to continue his shower while bathing in post-orgasmic bliss, and probably horrific guilt. _Interesting,_ L thought, pulling the lollipop out of his mouth and studying the saliva-coated pink ball. _The internet was right_.

* * *

**Near had hoped the foreplay would last a few minutes at most, however Mello wasn’t having any of it. “I’m going to make you come so hard you see stars.” The blonde’s voice was several octaves lower, and as he bit into the albino’s neck with maybe just a little too much force, Near was panting and writhing in his grasp.**

**“Please, uh. Oh, please, Mello, just... Fuck me...” he gripped onto one of his two lover’s leather-clad shoulders, fingertips and blunt nails digging in with bruising force.**

**Surprisingly, Mello pulled back and faced Near, a content smirk on his face. “Such a trained slut. Begging for my cock.” A frown creased his brows. “I’ll fuck you with my fingers.” Near was about to protest, however Mello continued. “But when we fuck, Matt’s going to be there, and he’s going to be fucking your mouth.” Near moaned again, stimulated more by his partner’s dirty mouth. Fuck. Near’s short list of possible kinks now covered a table of his brain.**

**Mello reached into the drawer and pulled out a bottle. Lube, no doubt. In his eagerness, the albino tore off his shirt and pushed everything covering himself below his knees. His cock pulsated into the air of the room, and he spread his legs as best as he could.**

**Oh fuck. Mello hadn’t even gestured or hinted at the bed, and Near was beginning to feel filthy. Pressed up against a wall, with his rival’s mouth pressed to his clavicle biting too hard to leave subtle bruises, and cheeks being pushed apart with intruding slippery hands. He felt like nothing more than a cheap whore, and _oh my fuck_ , why did that make him feel so much more aroused?**

**A finger roughly entered him, and it felt so foreign, however so damn desirable. Near writhed down onto it, and after a few more thrusts of an unsatisfied feeling, Mello took the hint and penetrated him with his index and middle. Mello fucked him for a while on just two fingers, however when he felt a similar emptiness, and his breathing in harsh pants, Near knew he needed more.**

**“Ugh... Ngh, fuck Mello... More, please...” His head lurched back against the wall, and as he grinded down he felt not just two but three fingertips and on my god, he felt so full with sensation. Near fucked himself in time with the slight motions of Mello’s fingers; however fell still when he felt the blonde pressing up against his walls, seemingly searching for... _oh._ Near sighted stars in his vision, and fucked down harder, grinding onto that spot. Oh, fuck, he wanted, needed that friction again. **

**“Are you gonna cum if I do that, Near? Or do you need this?” The blonde pulled and pushed out, hitting that spot again in tandem with his other hand around Near’s cock. Near moaned helplessly, continuously as his lover pummelled that spot.**

**“Ugh, Mells...” he groaned and whined, bouncing on his fingers. “I’m gonna... Fuck.”**

**Near came so hard he couldn’t remember where he was, or when Mello had fucked his own fist and came all over the albino’s pale thighs.**

**Author's Note:**

> I think Near in the middle would be finnneeee. I'm thinking I should make more middle Nears... I'd love to hear your POV!  
> ~Lena xo


End file.
